


Lost and then found

by MarvelObsessedgirl3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Depression, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3
Summary: Natasha Romanov tracks Peter Parker to the top of a roof, is she too late to save him from himself?





	Lost and then found

**Author's Note:**

> Minor depiction of self harm and suicidal thoughts. I'm going through a rough time atm and wanted to write something that mirrored in a way how I'm feeling. It might be triggering so read at your own discretion❤  
> Please feel free to comment! :)

It was sometime after midnight and it had been a difficult patrol for Spiderman that night. Someone had jumped off of the manhatten bridge and Peter hadn’t been quick enough. Peter Parker had his knees tucked up to his chest, as he sat on top of a random rooftop house in the middle of Queens, crying silently. The suicide had brought back a ton of emotions that the 20 year old had kept hidden for years. He used to self harm and had severe depression (the avengers knew – since he was an honourary member), but somehow he had managed to almost forget about it, only having the odd thought every now and again. Now, he sobbed into his spiderman outfit as all the old feelings came back ten fold and overwhelmed him.  
He moved his hands down towards the rooftop to ground himself and his fingers brushed against a sharp rock. Without thinking, Peter dragged it along his left wrist, puncturing his outfit, but relishing the pain it brought him, too upset to feel ashamed or guilty at his relapse. He hadn’t had a relapse in months and he was too far gone to care. Blood trickled down his arm and hand as he continued to cut himself, finally feeling a sense of relief from the overwhelming emotions clouding his head as he cried himself hoarse.  
He was so upset that his spidey-senses didn’t even make him aware that he was no longer alone on the roof.

‘Peter?’ Natasha Romanoff, the infamous Black Widow, appeared beside him, dressed in an oversized coat, sweater and shorts. She took in the scene before her and sat down gingerly next to the crying boy.  
‘A-Aun-Auntie Na-Nat?’  
‘Yeah Kid, it’s me. Tony and everyone else had to go out, something about a Shield bustup, and Jarvis informed me that you hadn’t come back to the tower yet.’ She looked closer at the boy who sobbed even harder and clutched his left arm.  
‘Pete. What’s going on?’ Natasha put her arm over the Kid’s shoulders as he cried into her, gasping, as tears streaked his red puffy cheeks.  
‘I’-I’m-s-so-soo-sorry I d-d-didn’t me-mean to’, he sobbed, revealing his cut arm to Natasha who inhaled sharply, and swore under her breath. She knew that Peter had been struggling lately but didn’t think that he would resort back to this and truth be told, she had no idea how to handle it.  
‘Kid, I need you to breathe with me. That’s it, in and out. Good, just like we did last week after practise. That’s better.’

Peter looked up at Natasha, tears running down his face, looking 10 years younger than his 20 years, as his bottom lip trembled. She gave him a sympathetic smile and wiped a tear from his cheek, pressing her lips to his forehead – slyly glancing at his arm and deciding if he needed immediate medical attention or if he could wait a bit longer.

‘So. You wanna tell me what happened then?’ She stroked his hair and could feel him start to relax.  
‘Bad night patrolling – woman- j-jumped an-andicouldn’tsa-save her Auntie N-Nat I tried I-I’m sorry. T-then I start-e-ed remembering the bad th-thoughts of w-when I w-wanted to do t-that.’  
‘Peter. You are the most bravest, smartest, kindest man that I have the priviledge to know and me and the rest of the team, love you so much. You aren’t that boy anymore and one little setback isn’t going to undo all that time you’ve spent recovering. This just means that we need to take a step back and look at the situation calmly. That woman would have died if you had been there or not, you know as well as I do, that if you’re in that state of mind, there isn’t anything that will stop you.’

‘I, guess so’ he sniffed, wiping his face, feeling utterly miserable.  
‘What do I always tell you when something like this happens?’  
‘Don’t blame m-myself’  
‘And?’ She pressed, holding his chin, so he had to look at her.  
‘It w-wasn-wasn’t m-my fault’  
‘And?’  
‘My fe-feelings are v-valid’  
‘And?’  
‘You love m-me’  
‘Yes I do, my little spider. Always. What do you say if we go get you cleaned up and have a movie night?’  
‘S-sounds good Aunt Tasha’ Peter blinked sleepily as Natasha helped him to stand up, being mindful of his arm, she led him down from the rooftop and into the black BMW which was parked outside the random house.

‘How did you find me?’ Peter asked, as Natasha buckled him in, seeing how tired he was.  
‘Everyone was out on a mission, I’d stayed behind and Jarvis informed me that you hadn’t checked in since school finished, so I used Karen’s tracking and located you here. I was worried about you Pete.’ She started the car, the gentle vibrations lulling Peter off to sleep.

***

Peter woke up in Natasha’s arms, she was walking into the living room of the Avengers Tower about 20 minutes later, and he sighed shakily.  
‘Shush. We’re back at the tower, you’re alright, I’m just going to clean your arm up Pete.’ She soothed, stroking the curls back from his face, as she walked into the bathroom next to the kitchen, putting Peter down, so he was sat on the toilet, as she got the medical kit from underneath the sink.  
‘I’m sorry Auntie Nat.’ Tears filled up his eyes again as he began to become aware of the throbbing on his arm, as Natasha gently cleaned him up.  
‘Don’t be sorry Pete. I’m just worried about you.’ She finished wrapping the bandage over his arm and gave him a small hug, steering him back into the living room.  
‘Put your pj’s on and come back here, okay?’  
‘Ok’ Peter scurried off, and came back in three minutes, to the smell of hot chocolate.

Nat carried two cups into the living room and put them onto the coffee table, turning the tv onto Starwars. Peter cuddled up into the couch blanket and curled up against Natasha’s side.  
‘Love you Aunt Nat.’ He mumbled,  
‘Love you too my little spider.’ Natasha whispered, stroking his hair.

They would get through this again, like they always did. Together.


End file.
